The Office
by Caz251
Summary: Eric and Leon really need to keep their arrangement out of the office if they want to keep it undiscovered. Companion piece to The Arrangement.


Eric Beale had never thought of himself as they type of person who would let himself get sexually involved with a superior. He knew well enough through common sense that it wasn't a good idea, if things went wrong his job could become very awkward or worse, he could end up without a job. It had never been an issue before now, he had never felt attracted to Director Shephard, to Macy or Hetty, but there was something about Director Vance that intrigued him.

Nothing would have happened between them because Vance was married and Eric wasn't that guy either. He would never even consider getting involved with someone who he knew was in a relationship that was more drama than sleeping with a colleague or superior. Now though with Vance being widowed Eric's brain had started looking at him as a possibility. It was maddening to him, suddenly now the man was single Eric found it much harder to be in a room with him.

It was as if his body was suddenly aware of the Director's single status and thought that it was acceptable to get hard at the sound of his voice. Luckily Eric spent a good deal of his time at work at a desk and that he was capable of keeping his voice normal despite his arousal. It wouldn't do for any of his colleagues to find out about his interest in their boss. He never expected anything to ever come of it so it was better just to try and ignore his body and handle the issue privately.

He would never have expected to have ended up in the situation he was in now. He'd had friends with benefits arrangements in the past, but a colleagues with benefits arrangement was a new situation for him. It was certainly different from what he was used to, his previous friends with benefits had all lived in the same state as him for a start. They also had a platonic relationship outside of their arrangement, something that he definitely didn't have with Vance.

It had all started after they had been trapped in an elevator together at the Navy Yard. They had been waiting to be rescued and had ended up attached to each other at the lips. Eric wasn't complaining about that in the least, the kissing taking his mind off his panic at being trapped in the elevator. He had wondered if anything would come of it when the Director had driven him back to his hotel and he was quite happy when it had.

Their whole arrangement was based purely on sex, they hardly even spoke to each other with the exception of bedroom talk or work. Surprisingly it worked for them, and it worked well. They both knew that they had no commitment to each other and that they were free to see anyone they wanted and to halt their arrangement at any time. However they also knew that anytime they were in the same city and felt the urge to indulge they wouldn't be rebuffed unless there was something more pressing going on.

They normally met at a hotel, Vance's if they were in LA or Eric's when he visited DC, neither of them willing to take their arrangement back to their homes. Vance had his kids to consider and Eric didn't want to risk any of the team turning up to interrupt them. They were trying to keep things between them after all, it could be damaging to both their careers if people found out about them. The only other place they had been together was Vance's office, which in hindsight wasn't conducive to keeping it a secret. They had made good use of the office on several occasions, always when Gibbs was out of the building as no one else would dare to barge straight in to the Director's office.

This time they hadn't been so lucky and the man had stormed into the office walking in on them. Luckily Eric was already knelt on the ground and was able to shuffle backwards under Vance's huge desk before he was noticed. Vance then moved his chair closer to the desk trying to hide the fact that his suit trousers were open. Despite the size of the desk the space underneath was quite cramped and Eric wasn't comfortable at all.

The cramped space was worse than being trapped in the elevator. Eric knew that he had to do something to distract himself as Gibbs would no doubt discover him having a panic attack under the Director's desk otherwise. He tried to calm his breathing before reaching up to touch the Director, resuming his ministrations from before they were interrupted. He felt Vance tense under his hands, but he continued his conversation with Gibbs without pause.

Eric waited until Gibbs started talking and moved forward taking the Director into his mouth. He heard a low groan from the man and felt slightly bad for putting him in this position, but he didn't see why he should be the only one who was uncomfortable. Vance had excellent control, but the longer Eric teased him with his hands and mouth the more that control seemed to slip. When it appeared that Gibbs was close to leaving Eric worked harder to push Vance over the edge. It didn't work, but Eric knew that he had been close. As soon as Gibbs had shut the door behind him the Director was thrusting up into his mouth, flooding it with his release.

Eric grinned at him as he emerged from under the desk. Vance got him off with a few rough strokes of his hand, his own climax just as anticipated after the wait. The risk of being caught had added a thrill to the situation, but they both agreed that they should keep their arrangement out of the office in future. Now though Eric had to figure out how to get out of the Director's office without drawing any suspicion on them. He really didn't know how he had come to this point, it wasn't him at all, but he was having too much fun sneaking around to care.


End file.
